1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel method and to a system for recording data items and for subsequent retrieval of the data items, particularly patient information and especially in the setting of a hospital nursery. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system which utilized a hand held computer for data items recording and a host microcomputer to which the data items are transferred. A particular feature of the present invention is the use of the host microcomputer to load a hand held computer with data items which are displayed in a table or chart form in the hand held computer as part of the files for recording new data items. The table form in the hand held computer preferably includes previously recorded data items for comparative purposes adjacent to new data items being recorded which is especially useful in a hospital setting. After the data items are recorded they are transmitted to the host microcomputer for recreation of the table form of the hand held computer which can then be assembled into reports by programming in the host microcomputer.
2. Prior Art
The prior art has described systems for the collection of data items, particularly medical data items, using hand held units which are then linked for transmission of the data items to a host computer or microcomputer. Two patents describe such systems. The first is U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,365 to Rawson et al. This system has the following features:
(1) The system collects medical data items in a real-time environment for transmission to a central or host microcomputer. The total of the collected data items becomes the medical history.
(2) The data items are immediately available for review by the physician either on a visual display or in printed form from the host microcomputer. The data items are also retained for later retrieval.
(3) The data items collected are primarily "vitals" and demographic data items.
The primary problems with the system of Rawson et al include:
(1) Each data item collection station is configured to collect one or several specific pieces of information. Each station is not a general purpose collection point. The station unit is not programmable.
(2) The information is collected at a terminal at a station console and transmitted to the minicomputer using a data communications technique.
(3) The information collected does not cover a very broad variety of information.
(4) No security or audit capability is described.
Rawson et al is important because it collects medical data items and makes it available in real-time for review and collects a portion of the data items normally found on the patient's medical chart. The data items are used in a medical history and not in a patient chart or table of information. The system is intended for mass data collection and not for routine patient charting.
The second patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,574 to Lester. This system includes the following features:
(1) The system measures and displays vital signs of the patient.
(2) The system utilizes a battery-operated portable collection device for gathering data. This device utilizes a digital readout for displaying the temperature and an alphanumeric display for patient information.
(3) The portable unit couples with the console to cause the data to be transferred and the batteries of the portable to be recharged.
(4) Collected data is printed at the console.
The primary system problems with Lester are:
(1) Each portable unit is designed to collect specific vital-sign data items. This unit is not programmable.
(2) The data items collected do not cover a wide variety of data items.
(3) No security or audit capability is described.
(4) The console described by Lester does not have an information assembly and reporting capability for the preparation of reports.
Lester is significant because it captures vital data in a portable device and transfers that data to a control unit while coupled with that unit. Both the portable and console devices utilize visual displays. The portable unit is not programmable and has no data entry keyboard. The data items that are collected are not the complete patient chart but only a portion thereof.
There are two patents which have apparatus which are related to the present invention. The first of these inventions is U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,417 to Wald et al. The following three points describe the disadvantages of Wald et al.
(1) The hand held unit has only a numeric keypad with limited display. An alphanumeric keyboard is necessary for patient charting.
(2) The hand held unit is not programmable.
(3) The system transmits data between the service module and a remote terminal in a data communications mode.
The second patent that utilizes a significant hardware design is U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,742 to Hudspeth et al. This patent describes:
(1) A system utilizing a portable, battery-powered device for collecting medical information. The information consists of pulse, respiration and temperature as well as other data. Although this latter feature is not specifically described in the patent; and
(2) The portable unit is coupled with the printer to transfer the data.
The problems with the Hudspeth device include:
(1) The display subsystem is small. As will be seen, it is important that the visual display for charting have a minimum of 8 lines of 40 characters each. The display of Hudspeth appears to be a single line of approximately 12 characters.
(2) The Hudspeth portable hand held unit is not programmable.
(3) No permanent memory is provided in the Hudspeth system for retaining collected data items.
Hudspeth utilizes a portable device to collect vital signs and the data is printed and placed in the patient's chart. Hudspeth does not use a main computer to retain collected data or in the operation of the portable devices.
Other prior art patents which describe related systems and/or apparatus are 4,005,388; 4,364,112; 4,279,021; 4,216,462; 4,169,290; 4,125,871; 4,107,784; 4,090,247; 4,019,174; 4,007,443; 3,942,157; 3,956,740. None of these systems function in the manner of the present invention and are more remote from it than those specifically discussed.